


First Heartbreak

by kokorosyaru



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokorosyaru/pseuds/kokorosyaru
Summary: Brendan comes back home to Hoenn after so many years. Ever since he became champion, he left the region to fight with stronger Pokemon Trainers. May sees him for the first time again. But what destiny awaits her?
Relationships: Haruka | May & Yuuki | Brendan, Haruka | May/Lutia | Lisia, Haruka | May/Saori | Solidad/Shuu | Drew, Haruka | May/Yuuki | Brendan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Years later after Brendan entered the Pokemon League and became champion, he decided to visit other regions to battle with stronger trainers. Yesterday he called May and told her to meet him at Slateport City because his ferry will be arriving at 4pm. 

May was already at Slateport City an hour before his ferry arrives because she didn’t want to be late and decided maybe she could go out to the beach for a swim while she was waiting for Brendan. 

“I’m kinda nervous to see Brendan today...” She says to her Swampert as they swim on the shallow part of the sea. “Does it feel weird to see your best friend after so many years? I really don’t know what to feel.” She continues. 

Her Swampert just listened and shrugged as if the Pokemon didn’t know how to answer the question. She couldn’t sleep last night because she was thinking about him, and how it’s been so long since they’ve seen each other. She has been watching Brendan from the screen, when he appeared on TV from time to time. He called her sometimes, just to catch up on each other. But recently he became really busy. It was 6 months since his last phone call before the one yesterday that’s why May was really excited to hear that he’s coming back home. 

She was staring at an empty space thinking about it again when the crowd started piling up at the Ferry Station’s entrance, bringing her back to reality. 

“Has the ferry arrived already? I haven’t seen a ship pass by yet.” She said inside her mind. She checked the time and it was just a quarter before 4pm. What could have been happening? And why is the crowd going crazy? 

May jumped out of the water and took her oversized Hawaiian polo shirt to cover up herself. She took her things and withdrawn Swampert back in his Pokeball. 

“I’m just going to check what’s happening out there before I go change.” She says before running out the beach. Her heart was racing the whole time, thinking the ship had arrived early and maybe Brendan had already stepped out of the station. 

As she arrived, all she saw was the crowd and the media blocking out the entrance. The sound of camera flashes and the people making noises were really annoying her but she didn’t care as she tried to make her way through the crowd. 

“The champion’s back!” 

“It’s the Hoenn’s champion!” 

“Is that Lisia he’s with?” 

May heard the people muttering as she walks pass by them. Her heart fluttered; she was so excited to see Brendan that she was already hugging him inside her head. A smile formed in her lips as she finally gazes at her best friend. It’s him, it’s really him, she thought. So many things she wanted to do because she missed him so much. She wanted to jump at him to give a big hug but her body suddenly froze. She was pissed at herself because her body won’t move. The boy met her eyes as soon as she stepped out of the crowd but her smile was no longer there when she did. 

“May!” Brendan shouted out with a big smile. That smile was making her so happy it could almost kill her, but the one beside him is what’s really ripping her heart out. 

Lisia, the number one contest star in Hoenn, also known as the Hoenn’s idol, was holding Brendan’s arms while being interviewed by the media. May suddenly stopped hearing the noisy crowd, her ears were ringing but she heard Lisia and the interviewer’s conversation while a camera is filming. 

What’s happening? Why am I feeling this? Her head says. 

“Lisia, are you and the Champion dating? Why are you here with him?” The interviewer asked. 

“Yes! Actually, we happened to pass by each other at Sinnoh region,” Lisia answered. May felt like something cracked inside her chest. It was light, so she tried to ignore it. 

“and after that we’ve been going out a lot together.” Lisia continues and that’s another crack inside her heart. She looked at Brendan, who was just there, staring at her and he wasn’t smiling anymore. May tried to give a smile but he could tell her eyes was sad. He was looking worried about her.  
“So how long have you been together?” Another question from the interviewer. 

“We met six months ago, but officially, it’s been a month!” Lisia answered happily. 

May’s heart was shattered into tiny little pieces. Why was she feeling this way? Is it because now she knows why he hasn’t been calling her? She should be happy for him, she thought. She shouldn’t be sad. If Brendan’s happy, then she’s supposed to be happy too, right? 

Her head was going insane inside, but on the outside, she kept herself composed and casual. As if she never felt her heart break inside. 

“Hey you,” May said to Brendan. “I missed ya, you loser.” She smiled saying those words, and she couldn’t believe she was still standing after breaking down inside. She didn’t want to cause a scene with this many people watching them. 

“You still call me loser even after I beat the Sinnoh’s champion?” Brendan bragged casually. He was stronger than before now, it was clear to her. He also has a girlfriend. They were really growing up, and it wasn’t making her life easy at the moment… 


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd started to slowly disappear after a few hours. May waited by the Pokemon center after changing her clothes. She waited after all the commotion was over while Swampert was back out of his Pokeball to keep her company.

May was really quiet, which was really unusual. She was usually a living chatterbox but right now, she’s just silently playing with her PokeNav. She didn’t understand what just happened, why she reacted that way. She should just be happy for him if he’s in a relationship.

“Why so down? I just came home for the first time in years and you’re there sitting around being gloomy?”

May was startled by Brendan’s voice. She looked up and he was alone now, Lisia wasn’t around. Her body moved on its own and quickly jumped at him for a hug. She didn’t care at all even if she knows that he already has a girlfriend, she just missed her best friend so much.

“Woah, looks like someone really missed me.” Brendan teased as he laughed lightly. His voice made her feel a little better for a while. It was calming her head, making her think a bit clearly.

As soon as May broke the hug, she looked around and still Lisia was nowhere to be found. She didn’t want her to get mad for jumping at her boyfriend.

“Lisia’s at the contest hall, if you’re looking for her.” He said. Even after years have passed, he hasn’t changed a bit. Brendan could read her like a book by just looking at her.

“Oh, then we should wait for her. How are you?” May casually said. Not really being herself, she was still kinda sad about what she just found out. Her mind was still trying to sync that in.

“Uh, ‘how are you?’ is so unlike you, May.” He answered and laughed again. Alright, now she’s pissed at him reading her all the time.

“And no, we’re not going to wait for her. C’mon, let’s head to Mauville City.”

Brendan insisted they walk instead of just flying with a Pokemon which was twice as fast, but he said he missed walking around with her and they could maybe catch up while they’re on their way to the city.

“Why are we going to Mauville again?” May asked. It seems like she agreed to go with him without knowing the reason because he didn’t tell her before.

“I just rented a place at Mauville Hills last month, and you’re going to be the first one to see it.” He answers. May smiled at his statement. But it struck her mind again that he already has a girlfriend.

“Awesome! I’m so excited!” May exclaimed, trying to keep it cool. She didn’t want to look down anymore, it would just worry him if she does. She already admitted to herself that she is in love with her best friend. Even after all these years, right? Her heart still belongs to him.

“So anyways, you and Lisia, huh? That’s pretty cool. Ya finally got yourself a nice gal.” She teased, casually opening the topic of their relationship. His smile faded, almost exactly like earlier when he saw May for the first time in years.

“Yeah.” was all he answered. Seemed like he didn’t want to talk about it so she just let it go.

Before reaching the city, she learned that Brendan really beat the Sinnoh’s champion in a casual battle he said, but he lost at the main event.

“I knew he was trynna hold back, but I’m going to come back stronger and defeat him!” Brendan said as May laughed at his attitude. His height changed and his face was a little mature than before, but his personality was still the same.

Brendan was training at Sinnoh well when he met a lot of people.

“Alrighty, we’re here. Apartment 16, Mauville Hills.” Brendan says as he grabs his keys to open the door.

Apartment 16 May thought trying to remember something in this place. She knows several units here are vacant. She stopped when it suddenly came to her mind, but they were already heading inside.

“Brendan, isn’t this the apartment where there’s a great deal of lease?” May asks as his best friend turned around to answer her.

“That’s the one. Why do you ask?”

“Then this is the apartment where the intercom says nothing, like just a quiet sound. Isn’t this place rumored to be haunted?” May said and it sent shivers down her spine just thinking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Brendan stopped and realized May was right. This was that apartment. And it’s probably why the rent is a little cheaper than the other vacant apartment units. The deal was pretty good cause the place has its own balcony.

“Stop scaring me. I just came home. Don’t do that.” He answered trying to act cool, he even wore his eyeglasses. He looked hotter when he wore them, she thought. “A-anyways, Lisia said she’d come by later so we can all have dinner together.”

“Oh, okay. Sounds nice.” May answered as the feeling of heartbreak comes back to her chest. Keep it together, keep it together. She said inside her head.

May helped him unpack his things and settle the place. She tried to bring up the conversation about his relationship with Lisia but every time she does, Brendan seems to be avoiding it. He acts okay when he mentions Lisia, but I wonder why he stops when I ask about her. May thought.

When dinner was just about to be ready, someone rang the doorbell. It’s probably Lisia. And when Brendan opened the door, May was right. But Lisia wasn’t alone. 

“Hey! I brought my old friend Drew along. Is it okay if he joins us?” Lisia asks.

“Sure, no problem.”

“May? You here too?” Drew’s face lights up instantly from being pissed to being glad real quick. “Man, Lisia dragged me here I said I didn’t wanna come but now it feels nice since I know you’re here too.” He continues as he gives May a little wink.

All Drew did all year was piss her off really. He would come to her dad’s lab just to annoy her while she does her work, sometimes even follow her around the region when she’s gathering data. Drew being here was the last thing she needed. She couldn’t stand him, but it looks like everywhere she goes, he’s following her.

“Ooh looks like they’ve met before. That’s super nice we could all get along!” Lisia reacts at what just happened. Brendan is there, just standing and staring at Drew.

“Shut up, Drew. You probably followed me again.” May says, annoyed by his presence.

“Why don’t we all sit down and have dinner now?” Brendan says blankly as he breaks the tension between the two.

“Great! I’m starving.” Drew says.

At the dinner table, Lisia sat beside May, facing the two boys. It was quiet at first. May didn’t know what to say. The feeling was awkward. Brendan isn’t comfortable by having Drew here, but it seemed like he didn’t have much of a choice.

“So, May, how do you know Brendan here?” Drew asks breaking the silence. She was expecting at least Lisia to break it cause she knows all Drew will do is ask stupid questions.

“We’re childhood friends.”

“Childhood friends? Interesting.” Drew says. May hoped that he’d just shut his mouth cause she knows he’s about to say something idiotic right about now. 

“Y’know they say, when two people are childhood friends, one of you has probably romantic feelings for the other. Or maybe it could be both of you?” And there it is.

Lisia stopped and glanced at Brendan, who seem to be unbothered and couldn’t care less. May’s head started to heat up out of her annoyance.

“Where’d ya read that? Was that carved inside the Cave of Origin?” May says sarcastically, trying not to ruin the evening. She could easily beat the lights out of Drew, but she stayed calm. This is Brendan’s first night back in Hoenn after so many years. She didn’t want to ruin it for him.

“That’s just crazy. You don’t have feelings for May, right Brendan?” Lisia asks his boyfriend, who’s casually eating dinner.

May turned to Brendan. He blinked and glanced at her, then back at his girlfriend.

“Of course, he doesn’t! He has feelings for you Lisia!” May says before Brendan could even answer the question but Lisia was waiting for him to say something.

A long pause before he answered.  
“Yeah.” In a cold tone.

May smiled in despair, trying to hide the pain she just felt inside her chest. She thought that the heart was the only thing breaking but she didn’t think that it was possible to feel all her other insides rip out. She wanted to cry and breakdown but she tried hard not to. She didn’t want to ruin anything. Suddenly, being pissed at Drew was better than hearing what Brendan just said. She drank water before speaking up again but before she does, Drew cuts her off.

“Hmm, that’s just sad. Then it’s probably May who has feelings for Brendan.” Drew again, stating the obvious. May couldn’t even speak again to yell at him and defend her side or to deny what Drew had just said. Instead, she’s just there. Silently staring down at her food.

Drew probably realized what he’d done as he sees May’s reaction to the conversation. He decided to spice some things up. Drew didn’t believe Brendan’s answer when he was asked by his gf. He’s a boy too, he knows that it was a lie.

“So, you have feelings for me, May?” Drew asks, and he felt Brendan stop. That’s right fall into my trap. Drew says inside his head.

“You know, May, it’s not really hard to read when someone’s into ya. We’ve bumped into each other a lot lately for the past year and whenever you gather your research data outside, remember when we camped together? Just the two of us?” Drew says, about to tell the story. Brendan was ignoring him but he knows he’s listening, so he continued. May doesn’t even have the strength to stop him from telling this so she just lets him.

“It was raining hard then and May was soaking wet, her Pokemon was too weak to fly her out cause she battled some freak for a stone. So yeah, I saved her we camped in my secret base. Long story short, after that she’s always running around trynna find me.” Drew says finishing the story. He bragged and now he knows that Brendan feels a little jealousy at the thought that May is into him. He’s such a genius, he said to himself.

The story was all true. But the ending wasn’t that much of a fact, May thought. She just laughed lightly to brush it off. May just wanted the evening to end so that she can go home and cry in her room already.

“Wow, Drew?! You really saved her? Then that’s probably why I’m sensing a little chemistry with the both of you earlier!” Lisia exclaims happily. She thought that bringing Drew along in this dinner was really a great idea.

Brendan felt sick. His stomach turned and he didn’t understand why. The food was perfectly fine. Is he feeling a little jealousy in his system?


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, May was cleaning up the table while Brendan tidy up the dishes. Drew was just chilling at the couch waiting for them to finish.

This is the longest night ever; can it end already? May thought. Brendan just got back from Sinnoh and this wasn’t the things she expected to happen. She had plans. She was going to show him all the progress she made with her data. All her Pokemon that grew up with his. A heartbreak was the last thing she expected but it was the first one that happened right after she saw him for the first time in years.

“May,” Lisia whispers, her face wasn’t as cheerful as before. She looked pretty serious and annoyed. “You don’t have feelings for Brendan, right?” She asks in a low voice.

May’s heart pounded. She certainly does, and of course she was going to tell her no even if she did. But what if she told the truth? Would she take Brendan, his best friend, away from her?

But before she could even answer, Lisia’s phone rang, drawing attention to the girls at the table. She took her phone out and rolled her eyes at it when she realized it was her director calling her.

“What now? —What? But it’s late, do you know what time it is? —Ugh, fine. I’ll be there.” Lisia says as she hung up. She turns her attention to Brendan, who was ignoring her as if he didn’t hear someone call his girlfriend.

Lisia walks up to him and says she’s needed back in Slateport City. She was just going to take her Altaria to fly out there. Lisia asked Drew to stay because she didn’t want May and Brendan to be left alone in his new apartment. After that she said her goodbyes to May and Drew and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before leaving. 

May wished that she hadn’t seen that. Now she thinks that the universe is mad at her for making her feel so much pain right now. She wanted to go home but she also wanted to spend time with her best friend, but what’s the point? She thought.

“You ain’t leaving yet, Drew?” Brendan asked. He was so annoyed by Drew if he could kick him out of his apartment, he definitely will. But it looks like he’s May’s friend. So he won’t.

“Later,” Drew answers. “May, you wanna come home together?”

“I’m gonna go freshen up, I’ll come hang out after.” Brendan says as he heads to the bathroom. It seemed like he didn’t want to hear May’s answer, or he just didn’t care at all?

May went out to the balcony to breathe. All her pain felt like it suffocated her lungs. She could use some air. She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes, just letting the wind touch her face.

“Did I save ya again?” It’s Drew. She didn’t speak. Her insides felt so tired to even get the energy to answer his stupid questions.

He’s annoying most of the time but tonight, his stupidness is on another level. She knows he tried to make Brendan jealous, but it didn’t look like it worked. Why would it work? His girlfriend was literally right in front of him back in the dinner table.

“I’m sorry I kinda went a little too far back there.” He says while May was still ignoring him. 

“Tell ya what, I’m gonna tell Lisia we went back home together.” He continued, but May wasn’t giving him attention. She doesn’t know where he is going with this.  
“But in reality, you spend the night here.”

May opened her eyes, hearing the last thing he said. She still doesn’t know what he means so she waited for him to say the next thing he plans to do.

“What? You still don’t get it?” He says, May shakes her head no.

“You spend the night here, talk about things with your best friend, get this opportunity to be alone just the two of you. Confess, if ya want I don’t care. You’re not gonna get this chance again. Lisia’s going to be here every time you’re here. Why do you think she dragged me here? She knows she’s going to leave tonight, she has work to do back in Slateport. She didn’t want to leave you two alone cause she knows you like Brendan.”

May blinked. Is this really the Drew that annoys her all the time? She couldn’t believe it. He’s actually saying something that makes sense.

“You’re crazy.” May scoffed.

“All right, fine. I can’t stand seeing you like this and that’s why I’m doing this.” Drew says. He knows that he’s always tripping with May but right now, he was just genuinely concerned. 

“I’m going to leave once Brendan steps out of the shower.” He continues.  
“The guy’s not that hard to read. He’s not happy with his relationship obviously. Get it in your dumb head, I know you haven’t noticed that. So stop being so down, it’s irritating. If ya ask him and he tells you, you might actually end up saving him from his misery.”

Note: I'm not a good writer but i hope ya'll like it ;u ; leave a kudos if you want a part 5!!


End file.
